


You, me and the sausage forever

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: Because of unexpected turn of events, Hyunwoo gets himself a noble-class demon as a soulmate, Lee Minhyuk. With the red string only visible to both of them, they're tied together and this matter upsets them. Thus, they end up in agreement to have to work together to break it, but in the middle of finding the method, they slowly fall in love with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blancsetnoirsr1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blancsetnoirsr1) collection. 



Hyunwoo sighed as the aching in his head wouldn’t go away. _Hangover_. He stood up and lazily made his way to the kitchen, rummaged through the drawer for the bottle of painkillers. He was lucky as there were two pills left in the bottle. He swallowed them down with plain water and went back to the living room, back on the couch.

He leaned back, letting his big build sink into the couch. He stared at the thin _red string_ around his right pinky. _Unbelievable_ , one stupid mistake could make him live in hell, nope, more like live with hell. One drunken blurry night lead him to be awake with a red string tied around his finger. To make it worse, it was connected to a demon.

 

_Yes, a demon._

 

Son Hyunwoo, a nice and kind guy who always dropped by the flower shop every morning to buy sunflowers for his grandma that was living one block away from his workplace was fated to be soulmate with a demon. _What a wonderful life_.

Who in his right mind would want to be with a demon? Maybe Hoseok would but not Hyunwoo. He was still sane enough to not _kiss the devil_ and lose his soul to the sinful creature but, not his drunk self.

It was just one Halloween party that Hoseok dragged him to for the reason _you have to socialize and there’s free food_. He was weak for the food, _always_. He just went there for food, but the alcohol took over. He didn’t even remember how he got into the deal of making a demon to be his soulmate. He was drunk, _thanks to Hoseok_ and all he could remember was an old woman or maybe someone in old woman costume asked him to choose a card.

 

_Apparently, he chose a demon card._

 

The next morning or specifically, _this morning_ he woke up with a naked guy that has horns on his head sleeping next to him.

 

And also, _the red string of fate_.

 

“Would the string break if you stare at it?”

 _Speaking of the devil._ The used to be naked guy - no - _demon_ that was now wearing his obviously big shirt and big shorts was standing at his bedroom door, staring straight at him.

“No” Hyunwoo answered, _short_.

“Then stop staring and do something about this stupid red string” the demon walked to the couch and sat on the other side of the couch.

“I am and I don’t need you to tell me,” Hyunwoo hissed. He leaned over and started to read whatever was written on the laptop’s screen. It was an article about _soulmate_.

“Why do I need to wear this thing you called clothes?” the demon grunted “I look like a human. We don’t need this ‘clothes’ thing in hell.”

“Sadly you’re in my house right now, not hell. So my place, my rule,” Hyunwoo dryly responded “the rule is, nobody walks around naked in my house.” (“ _except for me but that wouldn’t happen at this time”_ He thought)

The demon grunted and stayed sulky in his seat.

 

The air had become way too quiet with only their breathing and the clicking of the mouse, it drove the demon crazy. He wasn’t created to just stay put and do nothing, demons were diligent and hardworking creatures.

The demon known as _Lee Minhyuk_ was a noble class demon, forged from the finest rock of hell using the hottest hell fire. His job was to organize and schedule the torture level for all the souls that were brought to the hell. He had never gone out to the world as it was the job of low class demons to bring evil to the world. Those that were _unnamed_ were tasked for the dirty works.

But, he wasn’t in hell, he wasn’t doing his work, he wasn’t shouting around, he wasn’t torturing souls, he was doing nothing and that definitely drove him crazy. He had to do something, _something_ that a demon should do no matter what.

 

_He should bring the evil out._

_He should bring the evil out of Hyunwoo._

 

Minhyuk scooted closer to his target and whispered to his ear “don’t you want to do something fun?” emitting his demonic charm to waver the human heart.

Hyunwoo shook his shoulder “I got no time to play with you, just take my phone and play some games if you’re bored,” his eyes still on the laptop’s screen.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. The charm didn’t work. His demonic charm didn’t work on this one human soul. He shook his head. It could be that his demonic charm alone couldn’t sway the guy’s soul. He wasn’t even in his demonic form, which could be the reason too.

Demons never give up, so neither did Minhyuk. He scooted even closer and pressed his body to Hyunwoo’s side, radiating his warmness. He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s big frame, resting his head on the guy’s shoulder and whispered “Let’s do something fun,” while tracing his hands dangerously up and down Hyunwoo’s body.

 

_Demonic charm and demonic touch. That should work._

 

“You’re getting annoying here,” Hyunwoo pushed Minhyuk away with his elbow “Can you just do whatever you want other than disturbing me?” Hyunwoo’s eyes were still on the laptop “I am trying to find a solution for us here. You’re the one who keeps on saying you have to go back to the hell. So do me a favor and don’t disturb me.”

Minhyuk puffed his cheeks and went back to his previous seat, far away from the guy (it was just one seat away as it was only a three-seater couch). He stared at Hyunwoo in disbelief. His demonic charm and touch didn’t work on this one human soul.

Minhyuk hated what he was right now, he hated for being in this thin, small figure with just little horns on his forehead. He was a demon. He was big, bulky with beautiful black wings. He had big sharp horns and sharp teeth that could tear open any soul. He could breathe fire that would burn any soul to ashes.

But now the only thing he could do was creating fire, just a little fire with his hand. _Just that._ That was the only thing that he had other than the stupidly small horns to convince Hyunwoo he was a real demon. He had been downgraded to this lowlife, to this disgraceful _humanoid form_. He sworn to Satan, he would destroy whoever made him be in this situation.

 

\---

 

It had been a week since they were _tied up_ together.

They had come to an agreement that they would work together to find the solution. By _work together,_ it meant Hyunwoo searched around for possible methods and Minhyuk just stayed in the house, watching TV while eating sausages.

That was the only thing Minhyuk did the best.

 

“Give me give me give me~” Minhyuk kept on chanting while following Hyunwoo from the main door to the kitchen like a cute puppy asking for his biscuits. Well as for Minhyuk, it’s _sausage_. Minhyuk had fell in love with sausages and it was no joke, he was obsessed with them (he even made Hyunwoo search them up in the internet for various flavors of sausage).

“I got it, here, in one of the bags,” Hyunwoo put down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, “don’t make a mess!” Hyunwoo warned and took the laundry supplies to the laundry room, leaving the demon alone in the kitchen.

With a joyful smile Minhyuk rummaged through one of the bags to find _his beloved sausage_. He tossed away anything that wasn’t what he wanted onto the counter. Within seconds, he found the sausages, they were green and big, _that’s weird_ he thought as the sausages he knew were brown. But they were big and Minhyuk loved sausages so much, he wouldn’t want to miss the chance to eat these big sausages, even though they were green and weird.

With much excitement, Minhyuk tore open the packaging and took out one of the big green sausages. He was so excited to know what it would taste like. He had tasted the chicken one, the meat one, the one with cheese was his favorite and he even had tasted the fish one, he didn’t really like it though.

Without wasting any time, Minhyuk brought the sausage to his mouth, biting it with wonder. And he screamed in the manliest way a demon could, not because it was tasty but because it was horrible.

“What happened?” Hyunwoo ran to the kitchen with the speed of light (not really but he really ran like the Flash).

Minhyuk couldn’t even talk and just cried in despair (no tears were involved here) and rushed to the sink. He gargled and spat out and gargled and spat out until all the horrible taste of the _green-motherfucking-sausage_ got washed away from his tongue.

“What the hell is this?! It tastes nothing like sausage. Even the horrible fish sausage still tastes like sausage!” Minhyuk barked right after he got rid all of the horribleness.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud as soon as he had a grip on what was happening at the moment. Minhyuk just stared at the laughing guy. It took a fuming Minhyuk with fire in his hand for Hyunwoo to stop laughing and explain the real thing to the demon.

“Minhyuk, that’s not sausage. That’s cucumber. A type of vegetable,” Hyunwoo tried to hold his laughter.

“I hate that thing. Never bring that green-motherfucking-sausage-wannabe near me ever again, never, ever!” Minhyuk stormed out of the kitchen to the living room leaving the guy to choke on his laughter.

 

\---

 

It had been a month since they were _tied up_ together.

And they finally got a lead to solve their problem, they found a place that could help them.

 

Minhyuk’s chest was pounding crazily, he didn’t even know he had a heart that could beat but that was not the real problem here as all sort of uneasiness surrounded his body. Each step he took since he passed the gate felt so heavy. He blamed his _humanoid form_ to be this weak, to be this fragile.

 

He was trembling with fear.

 

He wanted to stop. He wanted to tell Hyunwoo to just go home and never come back to this place but his ego was higher than the sky, he wouldn’t, no, he couldn’t. He had his pride as a demon, as a noble class demon. He couldn’t show his weak side to a human.

 

But he was still trembling with fear.

 

It could be fate or it could be the connection that they had, Hyunwoo could sense uneasiness lingered around his pinky finger. It felt like the red string that was only visible to his and the demon’s eyes were sending him some sort of signal, a sign to stop.

 

And he did. He stopped walking and turned around.

 

“Minhyuk,” the said demon was just three steps away from him, head down, trembling, panting “are you okay?” he rushed to the poor guy and by instinct he wrapped his arms around the thin figure to support him.

“Hyun-hyunwoo,” Minhyuk looked up to him, “ca-can we go home” his lips were trembling, his body was trembling, his feet were trembling, his heart was trembling.

 

_This place is a no._

 

Without words, Hyunwoo just picked Minhyuk up and held him bridal style. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck as if all his life depended on this one human. All Hyunwoo could think of was to bring Minhyuk home, to get Minhyuk out of the place.

 

And he did.

 

Minhyuk was home, resting on the couch while hugging his big sausage pillow with Hyunwoo sitting by his side, stroking his head, _lovingly._

 

Hyunwoo knew they had let go their biggest chance. That was actually the method with 88.88% chance of success guaranteed by Changkyun, a supernatural enthusiast. But Hyunwoo didn’t have the heart to see Minhyuk in that state again. It felt wrong to see the poor demon suffer just so that the tie could be broken.

He preferred a more peaceful method, where nobody would suffer or getting hurt.

“We still can find some other solution that won’t hurt you,” Hyunwoo softly smiled at the peacefully sleeping demon, gently stroking the demon’s head.

 

_Funny, a demon could sleep._

_Funny, a sleeping demon could be this cute._

_Funny, he was so happy to see the cute sleeping demon._

_Funny, his heart skipped a beat when the demon leaned closer into his touch._

 

\---

 

It had been a year since they were _tied up_ together.

Minhyuk snuggled closer into Hyunwoo arms, wrapping his arms around the big guy’s torso and resting his head on the broad chest. They were lazing together on the couch, doing nothing other than snuggling together while watching whatever was on the TV screen, well, only Hyunwoo did though, Minhyuk was busy smelling him.

 

“I love your smell.” Minhyuk nuzzled into the guy’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Hyunwoo. How ironic, he used to say he hated human’s smell.

“Since when did you love my smell?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Since you smell like sausage” Minhyuk playfully bit Hyunwoo’s neck “and you taste like sausage too”

 

Shownu chuckled. _Cute_.

 

Minhyuk was and _is_ so cute. Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat every time the demon flashed his cute smile. Was he charmed by the demon? He didn’t even know but there was one thing that he knew, he felt whole when he was with Minhyuk. He didn’t just know, but was sure of it. Since Minhyuk came to his life, everything seemed to fit in.

 

Minhyuk was loud, he could talk all day long about how he used to torture the souls in hell but Hyunwoo found it _cute._

Minhyuk was annoying, he always disturb him with anything and pissed him off with everything but Hyunwoo found it _amusing._

Minhyuk was tricky, he made Hyunwoo agree on deals that would be more beneficial on the demon’s side but Hyunwoo found it _impressive_.

 

No matter how loud or how annoying or how tricky Minhyuk was, Hyunwoo’s chest would feel lighter every time he saw that smile on Minhyuk’s face right after he finished his terrifying story or after he got Hyunwoo to be mad at him or after he got whatever he wanted after their deal.

That smile was enough to make Hyunwoo melt for the demon. It could be that he was really charmed by the demon. Not that he would mind though.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to break the red string or to find that old lady anymore?” Minhyuk asked, eyes directed down, “cause if you don’t break this, you would have to live with me… forever,” he pulled away his hands and played with the hem of his shirt, _nervous for the answer_.

The big guy stayed silent and just gazed at the _starting-to-get-red_ demon. Admiring the overloading cuteness in front of him.

 

Hyunwoo cupped the demon’s cheeks, “Minhyuk,” the demon was still avoiding his eyes.

Hyunwoo leaned closer and gently pressed his lips on the demon’s lips. _Warm and soft_. Minhyuk eyes widened by the sudden closeness but then fluttered close as he started to melt in the kiss. Hyunwoo’s kiss was gentle and warm, it melted every inch of Minhyuk’s sanity. Minhyuk snaked his arms around the guy’s torso, pulling him closer and closing their gap. The kiss was gentle and slow as if their lips were smoothly dancing together to the music of their own.

 

“You taste like cheesy sausage” Hyunwoo declared after the kiss, which then lead the both of them into fits of laughter.

Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind to spend his life forever with this _cute_ demon of his and he was sure of that. There’s no need for them to break the string anymore. He just need to fill his freezer with more sausages and he’s fine with it.


End file.
